


Pensieve

by NicoleHeart25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing, Secret Marriage, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHeart25/pseuds/NicoleHeart25
Summary: It is 3 years after the war and Harry has recently broken up with Ginny and goes to the pensieve in 12 Grimmauld Place to reminisce but, there is something off about these memories. Why can't Harry remember most of them? Some bashing of Ron & Ginny (HHr) Non-con





	1. Chapter 1: Reminisce with the Pensieve

**Author's Note:**

> Note that once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing.
> 
> ~Enjoy!

**Harry P.O.V.**

After war things seem to be getting better for us. Ron and Hermione are together despite their quarrels. As we expected, Hermione wanted for us to go back for our seventh year, but Ron and I both had enough of school. That so we started working towards being an Auror. After fighting with Voldemort for 7 years I guess it was expected of us. Hermione, being herself, went through the seventh year and joined the Ministry and now is working for her SPEW campaign. After two years of pushing, she finally got a law pass in that lets elves have a day off. And as for Ginny, she started playing seeker for England's Wizarding team and excelling.

As for me and Ginny, we did get back together after the war. Everything was going well between us, but there was a couple of things. We would fight. Fight about things that did not bother or even matter to us before the war. Like the money, she wants to move to a place that is huge while I want to get a place that is cozy and comfortable. Then there is the fame or what I like to call it "The wizarding world that can't stop asking what Harry Potter is doing these days." Ginny loves the idea of people and journalists following us, I do not. But this is not the only things that make me feel uncertain about our relationship. I first heard it when Ron and I were about to go on a mission:

That day Ginny and I had one of our fights but I decided to be the bigger person and tried to let it go.  Later Ron and I walk past a group of our colleagues talking. That when I heard my colleagues discuss Ginny. I swear I heard one of them say that 'Ginny was a nice shag maybe the best.' That was the reason enough for me to lose my temper and go and confront them but, Ron was there. He stopped me by convincing me that it was not my Ginny they were talking about. I let it go once more, just to stay positive.

Now a few days later, I'm in Three Broomsticks to have some firewhisky and I'm seated beside a group of France's Quidditch team, and I'm hearing the same talks. This time I know that they are talking about Ginny. It was the only Ginny that they associated with England's Quidditch team. I left the Three Broomsticks that day not wanting another headline for the Daily Prophet.

Days later Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I went to a ball for the fallen of the war. Ginny and I pose for every camera that wanted a picture of the 'blissfully in love hero and his beautiful girlfriend,' but after a while, she disappeared. I asked around to everyone, but no one in the ballroom knew. I run out to the hallway looking back and forth and only found Hermione listening through a closet door. I go up to her and ask if she has seen Ginny. She answers with a finger pointed to the door. Moans and groans come from the closet that sounds highly like Ginny's voice and someone else's. Before I swing the door open in rage, Hermione grabbed on my arm and looked into my eyes with a pleading look of help.

With all my blinding fury and impatience, I ignored her and open the closet door. Hermione and I found Ginny and some other bloke in a very embarrassing position. Well embarrassing for them but heartbreaking and insulting for me. I immediately run off and apparate back to 12 Grimmauld Place, with a voice calling out my name from Hermione. I had no time to talk to any of them that night.

It might have been for the first time that I was so disheartened after getting proven right. I didn't hear from Ginny until the next day. I guess she wanted me to cool down before being in her presence again.

When she met me again she was pleading, proving that this was not her first rodeo and she had been sorry.

"Listen, Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Ginny, don't think you should come back here ever again," I demanded.

"What are you saying, Harry?" Ginny stressed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I said nothing in response. I was fed up with everything she has put me through.

"Okay, fine Harry. I'll leave, but you will regret this."

With watery eyes, I saw Ginny leaving my house for the final time. As much as I wanted to make myself believe that it was not true, the pain of betrayal was making it impossible to. It was like being hit by the cruciatus curse, again and again. I can't keep myself from wanting to beat myself up for not seeing it sooner.

Why? Why did I not see this sooner? I was losing my infatuation with her a few weeks ago when she started to stop caring about me, but she was still very pretty and I still loved her dearly. I guess that's the reason why I kept the faith that would work because this was the longest I have been in a relationship. I carried myself to my room and laid down on my bed in a very depressed mood.

We were starting to work on living together in the now nonexistent future. Quidditch players' posters, our photos at different hotspots, and her clothes from when she used to come for an overnight stay. _Ugh!_ This hurts more than it should. This thinking of people like Malfoy bragging their affairs to my face makes me sick to my stomach. There's a photo of us on my end table near the bed. Repulsed by it I turn it face down and told myself to burn it later.

I rolled over to my side and stared out the window as I thought to myself all the good times Ginny and I had together, but it was getting harder as I started reminiscing our time. Then I realized that Ginny and I had started to put together vials of our best memories to rewatch in the pensieve when things got sour or dyer. This was the only saving grace to the relationship I had.

I got up out of my bed and went to the pensieve room down the hall. Scanning the cabinet of vials, I found a vial with her handwriting saying "Morning After." I smiled a little at the title and remembered this was the first time that Ginny and I shagged. I poured the contains into the sitting pensieve in the left side of the room. I dunked my head to watch the scene unfold:

* * *

**After Ginny & Hermione's graduation, 1999 **

Ginny and Harry were together in bed in her room back at the Burrow. Her sheets pulled over them and

"I am happy that you liked also for charming your room because your moans were loud and most certainly someone would have known what we were up to."

"Maybe we could go to your place later and we could have more fun there."

"Yes!" I agreed as I got up and found my clothes on the floor, and headed to the loo.

"I'll go out first so one will notice." I wince as I notice my head getting heavier. "I think I am getting a small headache. Do you have any potions for a headache?"

"Just go down stair and I will give it to you when I get there." Ginny smiled sweetly at me. I put on my shirt and pants and walked out to the loo.

Leaving Ginny alone in her room, she squealed out her excitement. "Harry, you are the best lover I have ever had." She quickly put on her long shirt on and gets up out of her bed to find a potion hiding in her drawer. Then she looked under her bed and grab her diary and started to write. I looked over her shoulder and read what she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally did it with Harry last night. He is such a good lover than I ever imagined. My childhood dream is coming true! He is all mine! Now I can't even get enough of our night together of my head. Maybe I'll tell this night to Hermione. Oh, Merlin! I want to feel that again! All I have to do is keep this going! Hope he doesn't notice this at all. I can't have him find out. I will talk later. I am going to meet him downstairs to plan my graduation day together._

_~Ginny_

The scene started to change before my eyes to the kitchen in The Burrow: my home other than Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast all the while pestering younger Harry about his plans for the day.

"I think that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are going to either Hogsmeade or something that both Hermione and Ginny would enjoy for their graduation."

While Harry was having that conversation with Mrs. Weasley, 17-year-old Ginny was coming down the stairs quietly in the hope to not stop the conversation. She scowled and got to Harry as Mrs. Weasley served him a cup of tea. As the conversation continued, Ginny quietly went up to Harry's teacup and poured the potion into the tea. Harry noticed her presence and smiled and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Mrs. Weasley cherished the love that they had for each other. After he took a sip he started looking more content than back in her room a light pink glow going around him soon after.

"You are simply gorgeous, Ginny" he gushed putting a hand on a side of his face. Gazing at his true love like a young schoolboy staring at his crush.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny brightened at those words, "Maybe we should do something as a couple today."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"What?" Ginny replied to her mother, "It's a potion to help with Harry's headache."

Mrs. Weasley didn't push any further, but she did have an inquisitive look on her face that said: "I think you're lying."

"Yes, that sounds fun!" Harry replied.

The scene changed to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Harry walking hand in hand. As they went into The Three Broomsticks Inn, ordered butterbeer and sat in the corner.

"Are you going to take the Auror job?" Ginny asked. "I think that you would be brilliant at it!"

"Really?" He asked. "I was thinking to just lay low for a while."

"No, don't. You will be great at it! Also, we have to go to the Quidditch World cup this year it is going to be brilliant!"

"Okay, anything for you! Wait I thought that they canceled it because of the war."

"Well yes and no. They were going to cancel it if the war continued on, but since it ended it is back on again." She smiled brightly.

There was a pause. My 18-year-old self was looking at Ginny in awe. It was always like that. She was so brilliant and beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes or hands off her.

She blushed at the sight, "Harry, do you want to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place? We can have some time for ourselves and no one has to know."

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

Harry paid the tab hastily and practically running out of the Three Broomsticks with Ginny. They apparated to his inherited home of the Black Family. They had a repeat of previous night rendezvous, but without any charms to mask what they were really up to.

* * *

That was a good memory, but why was the conversion with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny so conflicting? What did she think Ginny was doing?

After watching this memory, I couldn't stand for more. I collapsed on the floor holding my head by both hands.

What happened actually? Where was the Ginny in the memories? One who was so enamored with the idea of boy-who-lived, who loved me so much that she would fight anyone to win for the man of her dreams…


	2. An Offbeat Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the once present-day Harry is in the Pensieve his thoughts, opinions, and actions will be in italics. Except when a past person is writing

**Chapter 2: An Offbeat Yule Ball**

**Yule Ball, December of 1994**

Still questioning the anger with Ginny, I stomp down to the kitchen and find some firewhiskey. As I gulp some of it, I lean my back on the marble countertops contemplating what made Ginny look that way. I would never betray you. Ginny, I wasn't going to leave you, but now I know you wouldn’t do the same for me. I see Kreacher coming down the stairs mumbling to himself saying good riddance to the blood traitor. I had to keep Kreacher when I got the house from Sirius though Hermione tried to make me give him clothes, he refused. As for the painting of Mrs. Black, well I had to get rid of it. It was driving Ginny and me insane with the yelling and screaming.

With my heart and body burning from the firewhiskey and the idea of the wound that she gave, I head back upstairs to the pensieve room.

"Master, dinner will be ready in an hour and a half." Kreacher called out.

"Thank You, Kreacher!" I answer back.

I look through the cabinets with the vials reading all of them to find what Ginny said in her diary later that day or any other day, but to no avail. About to give up and put her memories back, I find a blocked space in the mock end of the cabinet on the top shelve. I pull out a wooden square cut out, that hid the rear end of the shelf, but what I found was two vial cases of unnamed memories. The vial cases are dusty and a sandy tan color to it. I open the cases to find thirteen vials in them. Was Ginny trying to hide these from me? Maybe this could be the answer to my question of why Ginny got so angry about the conversation that day. Without another thought, I take the first vial, that had some cobwebs stuck to it, over to the pensieve and dive in.

The scene was making itself to be the Yule Ball back in the fourth year at Hogwarts. The dance floor had a little over a handful of couples slow dancing to a slow song. I look around to find Ginny and Neville, her date for the ball but found either of the two. Actually, the room was very becoming very empty and only had a few people were left. Some were talking amongst themselves or watching the final dancers on the dancefloor. I wish I took Ginny to this. We would have at least a good time and it would have made the Yule Ball less terrible.

I found my 14-year-old self and Ron standing by the punch bowl, sipping on a cup, with my younger self watching one couple, in particular, that was exiting the dancefloor, Hermione and Krum. My face looked defeated as Ron was glaring at them both.

I dismiss those looks because I believe it was more to do with the fact that she was having more fun and Ron and I wasn't. Hermione whispered something into Krum’s ear and they went in two different directions. Krum went to talk with some of his friends from Durmstrang on the other side of the room as Hermione came to the younger Ron and me.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked with a small smile even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Why the bloody hell do you care?" Ron glared as he got his cup of pumpkin juice and walked away from Hermione and Harry.

_I don't remember this part of the Yule Ball. Where is this going?_

"You looked great out there," Young Harry complimented.

Hermione looked at him awkwardly as my younger self tried not to look at her because of a starting blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione paused for a little before continuing on. "D-do you want to dance with me? As friends I mean?" She tried to look at his face which he was desperately trying to hide as it was red by now.

Younger Harry tried not to look her directly into her face "Aren't you dancing with Krum, tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I asked him if it was okay if I saved the last dance for you. Only if it is okay with you though."

I see a small smile appear on my face as he finally his Gryffindor bravery kicked in. "S-sure." _Why am I blushing so much for just being with Hermione? It is just Hermione. But she looks gorgeous for sure._  

Hermione took younger Harry’s hand over to the dancefloor for the last song of the night which was another slow song for the couples who were getting a bit too close. _Why dance to this slow song wouldn’t it be awkward? We are just friends, aren't we?_ I watch myself and Hermione dance and twirl on the dancefloor. _Hermione in her blue dress was very beautiful and I think that I am better on my feet with Hermione than with Parvati. I bet that Ginny and I would have been just as good or even better. Okay, Harry, you need to stop thinking about Ginny with her hurting you as she did._

I see as they laughed and giggled to themselves as they danced gracefully not paying attention to anyone else that was there. Not that anyone minds the two at this point. Finally, the final song ended and the people started to leave to go to their respective common rooms, I see Hermione and young Harry go to the courtyard. I followed.

"I loved dancing with you, Hermione. It was the only best thing all night." Young Harry said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied taking his hand once more. "I think that you were better on your feet with me than you were with Parvati."

"I think I was a little nervous with all those people staring at me."

Hermione giggled. "Do you think are more comfortable with me than her?"

"I guess." He paused to think for a moment his body showing some nervousness to the situation. "I think that we should go back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone finds us. I don't want us to get detention."

Hermione looked a little disappointed, but she followed my lead to the Gryffindor tower.

I feel something in the air that was different between the two as the two teenagers as they went to the Gryffindor tower. _Did she want to tell me on the way to the tower?_

Hermione and young Harry made it to the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower. It was dimly lit with some candles lighting the way as the remaining students were going back to their dorms.

"Thank you again for the dance, Harry." Hermione thanked.

He nodded. "Dancing with you made this night better." 

Hermione not only smiled at this comment she tried to hide her blushing face from my younger self. _Wow!….She is kind of cute when she is blushing._

Before he could say the password, Ron came from behind with a face constricted with jealousy.

"Where have the bloody hell you two have been?" He called out causing Hermione and young Harry to jump. He continued with a rebuttal before either Hermione or he could speak. "So, you can't be satisfied with one thing can't you, Harry? Cho and now Hermione."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry perplexed.

"Oh, like hell you don't know what I mean by that. You got money, you’re famous, more famous being in this stupid competition and now you want the girl I want," Ron eyed Hermione and back to him. "You can't just seem to stop, can you? Well, not this time. You can't have her!"

"I didn't realise I was yours or anyone's to begin with Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron rolled his eyes at her comment and then glared back at Harry. He shoved them out of the way "Buzz off," He said without looking back and mumbled the password to the fat lady and went in.

"I wish that he wouldn't do this." Hermione asserted and then sighed. "Well, good night Harry see you tomorrow." She hugged him and went through the portrait hole.

"Good night." He replied to no one, quietly to himself sadly.

_Why was he always jealous of Hermione and me? She has always been my best friend next to Ron. She is brilliant! Why can't he see that she is a great person in my eyes? Hell instead of making a scene like that why can he not consider her feelings for once? Maybe Ginny and Ron have the same anger issues. They are siblings after all. But I can't remember any of this happening though. The dance with Hermione, the small talk out in the courtyard, and now this row with Ron, none of this is ringing any bells._

* * *

 

**_Present Day, 2001_ **

I remove myself from the pensieve and grab the next vial. I think I'll continue viewing the memories. Merlin knows what's more to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's talk about the Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see! Here is Chapter 3 for you! Hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: Let's talk about the Yule Ball**

_ But I can't remember any of that happening though. The dance with Hermione, the small talk out in the courtyard, our row with Ron, none of this is ringing any bells. _

I remove myself from the pensieve and grab the next vial. I think I'll continue viewing the memories. Merlin knows what's more to find out.

**Year 4**

The scene made itself into what I assume is Gryffindor girl's dormitory with Hermione and Ginny sitting on their beds talking with one another. Ginny's bedside wall had famous Quidditch players which she always admired. Whereas Hermione's bedside table had a stack of the book on it; a combination of textbooks and books she liked to read Hogwarts: A History being her favourite. She had her feet up on the bed reading the Hogwarts: A History as she absentmindedly answered Ginny's question.

“So, did you and Krum….?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively, hoping Hermione would catch her drift. 

"No," Hermione replied. "Why would you think like that?"

"Oh come on, Hermione, just from the way he was looking at you, anyone could tell that he wanted to, not just a kiss, by the way. Besides he is a famous Quidditch player. How could you resist?"

"Ginny, I was never into Quidditch, you know that. And moreover…" Hermione began to blush a little at the idea Krum wanting to. "Really, I didn't notice anything."

Ginny observed Hermione as she blushed at the thought and continued teasing her, "Well for one, I think that you are going to marry Krum in the future."

"No, I'm not," Hermione said defensively as she tried to hide her face with the book.

"Yes, you are. It would be a beautiful wedding of yours, Just like Harry and I. I can just see the headline now  **'Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter finally get married in a grand way with hopes of bright future in their eyes'** and yours will be  **'Star Seeker Victor Krum ties the knot with the love of his life from the Yule Ball, Hermione Granger."**

"No Ginny, it won't. I don't want it to be. I went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum to see if I could make someone jealous whom I have a crush on. I wanted to see if he gets disappointed for not asking me sooner. Also what makes you think Harry will marry you later or ever for that matter?"

"I just know. So, did he get jealous?" Ginny asked scooting closer.

"I don't know just yet. He isn't telling me." She turned a page in the book.

Ginny sighed, but in a wild smirk appeared on her face. "So, you and Ron are still not talking, are you?"

_ Well, Ron's actions last night were pointing in that direction, but does this Hermione feel the same? She didn't act that way when he said all those things last night. But what do I know about their love? Love is weird sometimes. _

"Yeah, he always has a reason to start rows with Harry and I, one way or another," Hermione rolled her eyes all the while simultaneously concentrating on her book.

Silence fell between the two teenage girls, as Ginny closed her eyes to the world in thought as Hermione continue to read.

"Do you think Harry was looking handsome last night?" Ginny breaking the silence.

"Sure," Hermione said absent-mindedly but blushed to remember their time spent together only after making sure Ginny was not looking.

"Maybe he can finally stop fancying Cho and look at me for once."

"Maybe." Hermione continued her reading but her tone of voice said she wanted the conversation to end.

"I can't wait until that happens," Ginny sighed blissfully at the thought.

Hermione looked at the time and jumped out of bed to grab her things. "I got to go to the library to find a charms book for homework. See you later, Ginny." She lied obviously. But Ginny didn't seem to mind at all as she gave a small wave as she left from the door.

_ Oh yeah, I didn't start looking at her until my 6th year at Hogwarts. Wow, I was stupid not to look at her sooner. Why did I look to her so late? I mean I could have had a withstanding relationship with her by this point. Well, Ginny, you won me in the end, didn't you? Just that she was the one to hurt me afterward. _

The memory shows Hermione going down to the library to find 14-year-old Harry looking through books at a table endeavoring to find something to avail him for the 2nd task. There were very few people in the library, but mostly everyone was doing other things with their free time other than being in the library, to say the least. Hermione found Harry and joined as he was about to give up on his search.

"Hey, Harry, how is the research for the egg going?"

"Hard." He said exasperated. "Cedric gave me a clue earlier today to listen to it under water. I did and the egg says that it will take something close to my heart and it will be underwater."

"So you need to find a way to breathe underwater." She assumed.

"Yeah, but I'm going mad just looking for the answer."

Hermione giggled a little. "You'll figure it out."

My younger self totally abandoning the idea of finding anything for the 2nd task and visually examined Hermione inquisitively. "Hermione, why did you go with Victor to the Yule Ball?"  

_ Okay, I can see that was not the best way to approach that question. I guess it was more of a thought that just came out without me thinking it twice.  _

Hermione looked dumbfounded by the question but answered nervously, "Because he asked me."

"Why not wait until Ron or I asked?"

"Well, Ron just found out that I am a girl, go figure. And I thought you would go with Cho." She joked.

There was a noticeable pause in the conversation, then my younger self started to blush. "Would it have been awkward if I asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"N-no. Why did you think that?"

14-year-old Harry looked away blushing even harder now. 

_ Wait, Hermione would have gone to the Yule Ball if I asked. Why am I finding this appealing even now? _

I see Hermione taking my younger self's hand in hers under the table. He looked back as he found her smiling sweetly at him. Thinking of maybe, what of to say next, he started, "Uh, thank you for everything, Hermione. Thank you for your support through all of this. You have been a great friend," He hurried to change the subject.

Seeing that maybe he didn't want to talk about it, Hermione replied the best way that she could. "I believe that we would have had a great time together." She smiled.

He shyly smiled back and taking his hand back in a perplexing way. "What do you think of yourself and Krum together?"

She shook indicating that nothing is happening and nothing will happen. "So, we should have gone together then."

"Well, I must say that the Yule Ball was not a total failure. I enjoyed it”.

“Even I-I enjoyed dancing with you."

"Thanks, Harry," She leaned in and without thinking kissed him on the cheek. Shocked, her eyes widen at her recent actions. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me," she said nervously.

"It's okay, Hermione. " He answered meekly. "If it isn't too much to,  ask can you do that more often? I think I am going to need it for these upcoming tasks."

Hermione was now the one blushing hard now. "Sure, Harry." Hermione nodded.

The memory begins to fade in front of my eyes.

_ Hermione started kissing me on my cheek early on than I remember. Okay, it was cute and I did really need that to get through that tournament. Okay. I guess I should move on to the next one. _


	4. Happy Birthday Harry!

The memory makes itself to be the Hogwarts's Express Train after I gave the Triwizard Tournament winnings to Fred and George. It was the beginning of summer in Scotland and the sun was bright on this clear day. Hermione was walking past the compartment where Fred and George were celebrating and went into the compartment where Ginny and Luna were. Hermione briefly heard what Fred and George were saying in whispers so they can plan their upcoming jokes shop in near shop. Hermione knocked on Ginny and Luna's compartment; Ginny waved her for her to come in. With The Quibbler in hand, Luna was talking about Lord Voldemort's return.

"Do you believe that he-who-must-not-be-named is really back?" Luna's dreamy-like voice said.

"I believe everything that Harry says." Ginny declares. "He will be strong in this fight against him and I will be there by his side." Ginny turning to Hermione now. "Do you think that Cho Chang is still on Harry's mind?"

"I don't know." Hermione was unsure how to answer a question that was out of her control and out of her realm of thinking. "Harry is happy with Cho and I think that you should accept that and be happy for him."  
"I just wish he would look at me the same way he looks at Cho. Oh yeah, I think that my brother likes you, Hermione. I think your plan at the Yule Ball made him very well jealous." Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Well I don't know about that either," Hermione confused.  _Ron can be an idiot be at that time he wanted to be with you, but if he didn't know how to express them. What am I talking about? I was the same as Ron when I fancied Cho._

Ginny ignored that follow up answer and then sighed. "I'll be back." With that Ginny grabbed her clothes from her bag in the overhead shelf and left the compartment with her regular clothes in hand. Leaving the brunette and blonde alone together.

Luna realized something in Hermione when Ginny told her that Ron liked her. "So, Hermione, do you like Harry?" in her dreamy-like voice.

Hermione snapped back at her shocked then began to grow a very embarrassing blush on her face. She looks down at her shoes like they were the most interesting things to her at the moment. "Is it that obvious?" She mumbled as she shifted more to Luna to be face to face with her.

"No, you are very good at hiding it from Ginny and Ron very well."

Hermione looked perplexed up at Luna's face, "But how do you know that I like Harry instead of Ron?"

"Your response to Ginny's question."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe I'm stupid about going about this if you could figure out my feeling anyone paying the littlest of attention would've gotten that. Anyway, Harry wouldn't go for a girl like me. I mean I am not as pretty as Cho or Ginny for that matter."

"Have you asked him about what he likes?"

"Oh No. I have been trying to get rid of this crush for him for years now, but I am stupid for letting it go for this long. Do you think that I am a bad person?"

"No, I don't think so. I think that Harry likes you as well."

Hermione's eyes widen. "What? No, he likes Cho remember."

"I think he just doesn't know it yet." Luna smiled. Hermione paused at the information that was just stated.  _Okay, you were pretty, Hermione. But could you blame me! I think that if there was not Ginny or Ron I would have said something._

"I don't know about that. Do you think if I do confess will there be a change in our friendship? I don't want to hurt our relationship to this point and I would hate to lose it because I like him more than a friend."

"It depends on Harry's choice if he wants to realize that there is something there and whatever happens in the future I will support you or Ginny if Harry chooses either of you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Luna. What makes you think Harry will choose Ginny? I don't think he has any interest in her. Also can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure. That was for if Ginny gets him."

Hermione smiled.

The memory starts to dissolve into a midsummer morning that I definitely did not recognize because I saw Hermione sitting at her wooden desk in her light blue painted room writing on a piece of parchment.  _I don't think I have ever seen Hermione's house at all when I went to Hogwarts._  I looked around the then-teenage girl's room and saw a big bookshelf with a lot of books on them with the biggest book on them was Hogwarts: A History. She was very obsessed with this book since she got her hands on it back in the first year. I lean over to read what she was writing on the parchment.

_"Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope that the Dursley's are not being too abusive to you this summer. I hope that you are at peace for your birthday. I think that you deserve a peaceful birthday if you can't see us, but anyway._

_I found some cauldron cakes, so you can eat some cake for your birthday. I would like for us to hang out this summer before we go back to Hogwarts. My parents can pick you up if you like._

_Love,_

_Hermione."_

_I wish I could have hung out with you, Hermione, that summer it would have been cool just to see and meet your parents. Maybe they were like the Weasley I wish I took the opportunity to do that, but I was fighting Dementors that summer._ She finished the letter to me and sent it by whistling for a barn owl to come and take the letter when she opens her window.

Time speeds up now to a few days later and the same barn owl came to her window with a letter in hand.  _Wait I send a response letter back_. Hermione takes the letter from the owl and pets it's head and gives it a treat as payment. The barn owl hooted contently by the award that she was given.  _I miss Hedwig maybe I should get another owl even though nothing will replace her._  I watched as Hermione mumble, but not too incomprehensive as she read the letter that my now 15 years old wrote.

_"Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you, Hermione, for the cakes they were delicious. My birthday was probably the only day that the Dursley's left me alone. I have been planning a runaway the past few days now, but I have not gotten a letter from Ron yet and I have nowhere to go if I do. I think that I will take your offer. Can you meet me at Privet Drive on August 4_ _th_ _at 1 am? Sorry so late, the Dursley's will be asleep and it is the only time that it is safe for me to leave in one piece._

_Can't wait!_

_Love_

_Harry"_

"Hope that you are okay, Harry," Hermione whispered to herself. She looks up at the time on her wall above her bedroom that reads, 5:48 pm. There was a noise from downstairs as what seemed like the front door slam. "Daddy, can I ask you a huge favor?" she called out as she ran down the stairs.

Her dad was putting down his briefcase into the nearest stair. His hair was the same color as Hermione's but it was more straight. He stretched out his arms to stretch and then saw that his bushy-haired daughter come downstairs. "Hey pumpkin, what do you need?"

"Harry sent me a letter saying that he was trying to escape his abusive relatives and he wanted us to get him," Hermione said as she showed the letter to her father.

He took the letter out of her hands and started to read the letter.

"Did you say that your little friend wanted to come here? Is it that red-haired one?" a voice that sounded like a caring mother said as the voice peer into the room from what looked like the kitchen.

"No, Mum, that's Ron. He picked me up last year. This is Harry. He's the one that lives with those horrible people I told you about." Hermione replied turning to her mother.  _I guess Hermione gets her looks from her mother because they look so much alike apart from their hair color. Her mother had dark brown hair._

"Do you want me to cook him any food?"

"Yes, please!"

Mr. Granger looked at his gold wristwatch and read the time. "I guess we should get moving we don't want your friend to wait too long."

 _I found a calendar that hung from the wall in that room that read today was the 3_ _rd_ _. With that time speed up around me as too past the few hours to after 1 am._  The door opens, "You can take my room, Harry, for tonight." Hermione says. "Thanks, Hermione, I really appreciate this," I say taking my Hogwarts suitcase into the room with me. My younger self was wearing a cast on my right arm.  _Oh yeah, Dudley broke my arm that summer as an early birthday gift._  "You're welcome." Hermione smiled. Mr. Granger knocked on the door behind them, "Harry, I hope that you find Hermione's room okay as we are putting the final work in the guest bedroom and when we are finished you can have that room."

"It is fine, just perfect. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem, anything to help one of Hermione's friends. You know that she never had a friend until she went to Hogwarts. I should be thanking you for being a friend to her. I thought she wasn't going to make friends at this new school, but you have made a change with her. Well, it's getting late you two, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione and I replied as he walked down the hallway.

Hermione hugged me, "I'm so happy you're safe Harry."  _Is my 15-year-old self blushing from her hug?_ She let go of me and walked out the door. "Maybe we can do something fun tomorrow, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight and thank you for this."

_Funny thing is I thought that both Ron and Hermione were ignoring me that summer, but I finally stayed with Hermione for one summer._

The next day arouses and Hermione came up the stairs with a tray in hand filled with breakfast food. She knocked on the door and I called her in. "Good morning, Harry," Hermione said as she opened the door. "My mum and I made us some breakfast before she left for work."

I was sitting up in her bed reading one of Hermione's books off the shelf named Hamlet. "Good Morning, Hermione." I put the book down, and she replaced it with the tray of food into my lap. "So what are we having this morning?"

"Eggs, bacon, and two blueberry pancakes each." She went to the other side of the bed and we enjoyed breakfast together. We talked about my cast on my arm and how it came to be. Then we talked about the Dementors attacking and me getting expelled from Hogwarts and my upcoming trial for it. Hermione expressed that they can't do that I was protecting my cousin and me from becoming a hollow shell. After we finished eating, Hermione started to talk about the day ahead.

"I was thinking last night and decided that I would treat you to a movie. If you want to see anything?"

"I don't know, but can it be light-hearted," I say.

"Light-hearted?" Hermione questioned but continued. "I think I have a movie in mind, but I never thought you would say light-hearted."

"I think that I want something happy for once. Since Cedric, Voldemort coming back, my trail, and my arm being broken I just want to smile at something for once this summer."

Hermione nodded her head understandingly. "Okay, I hope the movie I picked is okay with you. I think it is a family film though."

"That's fine." I smile in agreeance.

Hermione smiled back then gasped realization. "Wait here! I'll be right back!"

She ran out the door taking the tray with her to the kitchen where she dumps the dishes into the sink. She runs to the oven and takes out a white icing covered cake that reads "Happy Birthday Harry" in red icing. She finds the candles and puts them in and lights them. She looked delighted at her accomplishment.

She went back upstairs and started to sing 'Happy Birthday' has she placed the cake on my lap.

"Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you." She finished. "Make a wish Harry!"

I beamed at her, "Thank you, Hermione, you didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted you to have a proper birthday now blow out your candles.'"

I closed my eyes for a moment and blew out my candles out. Hermione clapped and kiss my 15-year-old self on the cheek.  _Wait she didn't blush that time, and I am completely fine with this time and more than that I'm blushing furiously. What happen to Cho Chang?_

The memory started to change to a little café in London later that day in the evening. The workday in the cafe must have been slow that day because there were only a few people in there. Hermione and I were sitting in a booth enjoying a cup of tea and eating a shared small muffin, talking about the movie.

"I hope that you enjoyed the movie," Hermione said. "I know that it wasn't how they say your forte."

"No, no," I say. "It was cute I liked. It accomplishes what I wanted to accomplish."

Hermione smiled but it faded as she questioned, "Harry, how many times have you gone to see a movie?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Once. My cousin wanted to see a movie about a TV show, but my aunt and uncle couldn't find anyone to babysit me, so they took me with them even though I was told to sit as far away from them as possible."

"I wish I knew you sooner, Harry." Hermione sighed as she put out a loving hand out to mines that rested on the table. "You would have stayed away from them a lot more."

I smiled, "Yeah."

Hermione glanced at my cast arm that rested on the table. "Can I sign your cast?" She asked.

I gave her a puzzled look, "Why?"

"In the muggle world when I was younger I would see other kids do that for their friends and sign their cast as a get well."

"Okay." I shrugged why not.

She got a pen out of her pocket and sat next to me. After she was finished, I asked, "What does it say?"

"Evil people are always there to kick you down, but always are remember love will prevail and pick you up. Love Hermione Granger." She declared.

She smiled and look into my eyes. I did the same for a moment, but Hermione started to get shy and looked away.

Hermione started to mumbled something unintelligible, "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's get back home before it gets too late. I think that my mum should home by now maybe she made dinner already." She starts to get up from the table looking at her pretty silver and gold wristwatch.

_My 15-year-old self looks like he is falling for Hermione. Does he like Cho at this point? How far does this go for?_


	5. Chapter 5: Something New

This penseive search is making itself to be a cute love story between Hermione and I, but now I am in love with Ginny now? I hope that we can get back together soon. Even though Hermione and I do make a cute couple, but is there something else with this relationship that warrants the other vials. Since we are broken up now what causes the end of the relationship and how long did last. I wonder sometimes if I and Hermione were the end result instead of Ginny and I how would the story play out. If we lived here I would have to take that painting of Mrs. Black a lot soon than I did. It was a hassle trying to keep everything the same in the house, but Mrs. Black yelling was insufferable for me and Ginny being that we both accepting of muggle-borns. God, I wish I could do more to it. Maybe we would be comforting to each other since we went out into the woods to find the Horcruxes. Maybe better off not knowing I guess if it isn’t meant to be. On to the next memory…

* * *

~1995~

This time, Ron, Hermione, and I were back at Hogwarts what looks we were going to the Great Hall for dinner. My 15-year-old self was glancing at Hermione from time to time as subtle as I could possibly muster as she walked in front of Ron and I. Hermione and Ron were arguing with each other as usual about nonsense Ron started with her.

“Blimey Hermione,” Ron called out to Hermione. “You are getting weirder and weirder every year. Like not agreeing with us that Quidditch is more important than school in general.”

“Shut up, Ron!” Hermione looking back as frustrated as ever.

“Whatever, she was always the weird one out of the three of us.” He whispered to me. I shrugged absentmindedly not really paying attention to him. No, she hasn’t. She is the most level-headed person we know and you know that. You are the weird one, Ron accusing her of being daft on something that she doesn’t really care for. “Girls, I tell ya.” he continued.

Hermione glared and then started to give us the silent treatment as she started to eat the food at Gryffindor’s table.

“So, Harry, have you asked Cho out for Valentine’s day?” Ron asked.

Before I answered my 15-year-old self glanced at Hermione to see her reaction, but nothing came of it. “No, not yet. I still have the full month of January to do so. Why?” ‘

“You better do it fast, mate. You don’t want the repeat of the Yule Ball again do you?”

“No, I’m just waiting for the right time.” Ron rolled his eyes and started grabbing food and putting it onto his plate. My past self glanced at Hermione that was facing cross from Ron and I. She was not looking at us as she opened her potions book as she barely touching her food, but when I was about to ask her something, Ron interrupted.

“Do you think you get to snog, Cho if you get to go on a date with her?”

“I don’t know actually I don’t know if I’m any good.”

“You’ll be a good kisser, Harry,” Hermione said absentmindedly without looking up from her book. I smiled pleased at her comment.

Hermione gave up on the act of eating, she got up, left and told us that she was going to the library to do homework.

“That girl is bloody metal. I tell ya. Do you think that she still talked to Krum?”

I shrugged once more.

Ron sighed changing the subject, “I wish you weren’t still out of the Quidditch we really need you.”

“I know Umbridge is the worst kind of evil.” We both looked at our scars on our right hand that read “I must not tell lies.” That pain hasn’t gone away on my hand after at these years. Neither a war or me killing Volormort at the end could not stop the pain from the scar. I can still see the blood that made it what it became be. I can feel stinging.

“Sorry, mate.” He said in solace.

“I have to go to the common room to work out this potions homework so Snape won’t give me detention. Do you want to join maybe we can work this out better?”

Ron shook his head and continued to eat with his full face.

I got up to leave Ginny started to whisper something that made to her older brother that made Ron’s face into a bewildered twist. I chuckled at the look on his face; wonder what she said that made him give her that face.

As this memory ends and another one begins this time it was in the Room of Requirement what looked like it was more close to the holiday break because the outside through the window with the snow falling. I remember now this is my first kiss with Cho. The Room of Requirement was emptying out of DA’s member as lessons ended. Cho and I were kissing under the mistletoe, but Cho stopped.

“That didn’t have much of an effect on me, Harry,” Cho said. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I didn’t feel anything either.” I agreed.

“Sorry, but I think but this will not work out.”

“I understand.”

“Good, so no hard feeling then.” I agreed once more. “Bye, Harry. See you next DA lesson.” She waved bye as she and I went our separate ways. As I went into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was sitting in on the sofa by the fireplace reading her favorite book Hogwarts: A History.

“Hey,” I smiled.

She looks up from her book and smiles back, but putting her eyes back to her book. “Hey.”

I sit with her on the sofa giving her a look of nervousness, but she didn’t pay it any attention as she kept her eyes on the book. “What are you doing up so late?” I said with a look in hoping to start a conversation with her.

“Well I was planning for our next DA meeting, but I finished so now I’m reading. So how did it go with Cho?”

My younger self sighed relieved that she was the one to change the topic as I shook my head. Hermione looks at me out of the corner of her eye. “Bad,” she said closing the book and put a hand on my arm. I blushed. “I’m so sorry Harry, maybe you can tell her that I’m ugly and you have no interest in me.”

I gave her a puzzled look. “No, no! We ended things on a good note.”

“Really.” she perplexed.

“Yeah, why did you think things would go differently?”

“Yeah, I thought that she would be more jealous than that. I thought that she would blame me for something or always being around you.”

“No, we were okay with each other parting way, but anyway I think that I like someone else.” I looked away from her and blushed.

Hermione was taken aback at my confession but there was a gloomy feel that sat around her. “So you’re finally looking at Ginny.” She mumbled so low in hopes that my past self wouldn’t notice, but it seems I caught it. “Ginny? Oh no!” I shook my head profusely. “She is like a sister to me and I think that Ron would get little mad if that would happen.”

Hermione blushed looking away from my eyes, waiting for the disappointment to happen. “So, who do you fancy then?”

“To go back to the ugly thing I don’t think that you’re ugly at all.”

“But what does that have to do with my question?”

“Everything.”

“Harry, what about Cho she is way hotter than me?”

“Well that might be true in some ways, but nothing compares to you and the connection that we have. Cho and I could not hold a conversation with me other than Quidditch and Ginny and I don’t even talk.”

Oh yeah, why was that?

“Harry, I don’t know what you are saying to me?”

“Hermione,” I sighed. “the one that I fancy is you?”

“Harry, I am probably not a good enough kisser than Cho is.”

“We won’t know until we see, will we? “At that very moment, my 15-year-old self cupped Hermione face with my hand and kissed her with all the passion that I could muster in me. Hermione was stunned at my actions at first, but she closed her eyes and press her lips against mine deepening our first kiss.  _I hear foot stepped behind us go back up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Who was that?_  We ended the kiss with me looking into Hermione’s eyes dreamy. “Now that was better than Cho.”

Hermione looked surprised at the intensity of the moment. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“About 3rd year when you and I were riding the hippogriff.”

“I think that’s when I started to, but I kept it a secret because I knew that you wouldn’t fancy me at all.”

“So, are you confessing to me?” I teased.

“Yes, but can I kiss you next time.”

“Sure.”

“Okay.” She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss that was just as passionate as the last one. I hear footsteps run back up to the dorms, but it was so dark in the common room I couldn’t see who was it spying on us.

Our second kiss ended, without a word of the noise, with both of us blushing so much that the Weasley’s hair would be jealous. “So what are we now?” She asked.

“Dating, I guess,” I shrugged.

Hermione nodded excitedly. Her smile seemly to brighten the room more than the fireplace itself.

* * *

~Early 1996~

The memory fades into a sunny day at Hogwarts even though not all of the snow had melted away. There was barely anyone on the Hogwarts’ grounds that day. Hermione and I were walking together, still in our school robes, walking to a small picnic that was out of earshot of the other students that were out on the grounds. Even though they were out of earshot, Hermione put up and silence charm around us.

“Just in case,” she finished and sat next to me.

“I hope that this first date will be to your liking. “I grinned handing her a sandwich.

She smiled sweetly at me. “It is starting out good.”

While we talked we ate sandwiches and delicious cauldron cakes with pumpkin juice. Hermione and I talked about several things about what we wanted to do when we graduated. (I wanted to be an Auror; she wanted to be a Healer or working to help the elves with their rights.)To what was our happy thought when we cast our Patronus charm. (Hermione’s thought about the first time learning about the wizarding world, and mine was any of the times that Ron, Hermione, and I would have a good laugh.) When Hermione started to change the subject to something more serious. “Harry, there is something I must say about our relationship.” Wait she realized that likes Ron on our first date!

“And what is that?” My 15-year-old self puzzled to this cautious statement from Hermione.

“Let’s not make our relationship public not just not yet.” She continued.

I nodded in agreement. “I totally understand I definitely don’t want Voldemort or any of the death eaters to know about us.” I figured out. “It will make things a lot more dangerous for the both of us. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“Thank you Harry, but” she hesitated. “I am worried about how Ginny will take us.”

“Why?”

“Ginny and I have been talking mainly about you.”

“Okay?”

“And Ginny is really determined to get you to like her.”

“Hermione, is this about an insecurity of yours?”

Hermione shook her head and waved her hands back and forth, “No, no I just have a feeling that she is going to make you like her one way or another.”

I put an arm around her shoulders in reassurance, “Hermione, I am not going to leave you plus I don’t think that Ginny will do anything to push me into that.”

“I wish that I had your peaceful foresight, but I am worried.”

We paused to gather our thoughts on the subject

“So, we should not tell anyone about us, right?”

She nodded slowly, “yes, but only to the people we can trust and at the right time also.”

“Okay,” I agreed. “But for now can we snog for a bit behind that tree over there.” I pointed to an oak tree that was five feet away from us.

“We don’t have to do that along with the silencing charm I made a mask charm up as well to hide our faces to everyone else.”

“So, no one can see us?”

“Well they can see a couple, but they don’t see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.”

“Good, because I want to taste those luscious lips of yours.” I kissed her without a second thought.

_Ginny would never do that Hermione I think that you are mad. Ginny waited patiently for me while I was with a Cho and you. Hermione is just overthinking things as usual… But also can’t I remember any our relationship or it ending on a good note because we are still friends now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and I will see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like reviews to be a critiquing of the story and better grammar ideas.
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
